1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to gaming devices.
2. Problem to be Solved
Gaming machines or devices such as mechanical, electronic or video slot machines, video lottery terminals, video poker machines, video black jack, etc. have become very popular at casinos and lottery locations. Prospective players are always looking for new gaming machines that can provide the players with additional payouts above the payouts of the base game. Players also look for gaming machines that are relatively more entertaining. On the other hand, casinos and wagering establishments are interested in gaming machines that will (i) attract more players, (ii) encourage player loyalty, and (iii) increase revenues to the casinos and wagering establishments.
What is needed is a new and improved gaming machine that meets the needs of the players and casinos or wagering establishments.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a bonus gaming device that can be interconnected with existing or new standard gaming machines or devices.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a bonus gaming device that can be interconnected with existing or new standard gaming machines or devices to provide an overall gaming machine that is exciting and entertaining.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a bonus gaming device that can be interconnected with existing or new standard gaming machines or devices so as to provide an overall gaming machine that offers players a relatively higher level of entertainment.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a bonus gaming device that can be interconnected with existing gaming devices so as to attract relatively more players than the existing gaming device by itself.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide a bonus gaming device that can be interconnected with existing gaming devices and which increases revenue to casinos or wagering establishments.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a bonus gaming device that can be interconnected with existing gaming machines and which can be manufactured at a reasonable cost.
Still other objects and advantages of the present invention will in part be obvious and will in part be apparent from the specification.
In one aspect, the present invention is directed to a method of operating a wagering game of chance, comprising the steps of providing a gaming device comprising a base gaming unit providing a base game and a bonus gaming unit providing a bonus game, providing a player with an opportunity to place a wager in order to play the base game, and providing the player with an opportunity to play the bonus game when the wagers placed by the player meet predetermined criteria.
In one embodiment, the base gaming unit is configured to accept coins as wagers and the predetermined criteria is a predetermined threshold defining a cumulative amount of coins that the player must input into the base gaming unit in order to advance to the bonus game provided by the bonus gaming unit.
In another embodiment, the base gaming unit is configured to accept credit as wagers and the predetermined criteria is a predetermined threshold defining a cumulative amount of credit that the player must play on the base gaming unit in order to advance to the bonus game.
The method further includes the steps of inhibiting further play of the base game when the predetermined criteria is fulfilled, generating a totally impartial, random number that represents the predetermined threshold, and inhibiting further play of the bonus game upon the occurrence of a predetermined event.
In one embodiment, the base gaming unit includes a device for providing winnings to the player, and the method further comprises the step of providing winnings of the bonus game to the player through the device of the base gaming unit.
In another embodiment, the method further comprises the step of providing an indication to the player that the player is entitled to play the bonus game.
In yet another embodiment, the bonus gaming unit comprises electronic circuitry for controlling the functions of the bonus gaming unit and the gaming device further includes a lottery terminal in electronic data communication with the electronic circuitry of the bonus gaming unit, and the method further comprises the step of providing the player with an opportunity to play in a lottery drawing provided by the lottery bonus gaming unit when the wagers placed by the player meet predetermined criteria.
In a related aspect, the present invention is directed to a gaming device, comprising, a base gaming unit providing a base game, a bonus gaming unit providing a bonus game, means for receiving a wager in order to play the base game, and means for advancing a player to the bonus game when the wagers placed by the player meet predetermined criteria.
The base gaming unit includes a device for providing winnings to the player, and the bonus gaming unit further comprises means for providing winnings of the bonus game to the player through the device of the base game unit. In one embodiment, the device comprises a coin chute and the bonus gaming unit further comprises means for distributing coins to the player through the coin chute upon winning the bonus game. In another embodiment, the device comprises a credit meter and the bonus gaming unit further comprises means for indicating the amount of winnings on the credit meter.
In a preferred embodiment, the gaming device further comprises means for visually and audibly indicating that the player is entitled to play the bonus game.
In a further embodiment, the bonus gaming unit comprises electronic circuitry for controlling the functions of the bonus gaming unit and the gaming device further includes a lottery terminal in electronic data communication with the electronic circuitry of the bonus gaming unit. The bonus gaming unit further comprises means for activating the lottery terminal to enable the player to participate in a lottery drawing when the wagers placed by the player meet predetermined criteria.
In yet another aspect, the present invention is directed to a gaming device, comprising a base gaming unit providing a base game, a lottery gaming unit comprising a video lottery terminal which displays a lottery drawing, and means for enabling a player to participate in the lottery drawing upon the occurrence of a predetermined event.
In a further aspect, the present invention is directed to a gaming device, comprising a base gaming unit providing a base game wherein the base gaming unit has electronic circuitry for controlling the functions of the base gaming unit, a bonus gaming unit for providing a bonus game wherein the bonus gaming unit has electronic circuitry for controlling the functions of the bonus gaming unit and for effecting electronic communication with the electronic circuitry of the base gaming unit, a video lottery terminal for providing a lottery drawing wherein the video lottery terminal has electronic circuitry in electronic communication with the electronic circuitry of the bonus gaming unit, and means for enabling a player to participate in the lottery drawing upon the occurrence of a predetermined event.